Kotoshi no Tanjoubi
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Hadiah darinya tidak pernah ada yang benar. Lalu ... bagaimana dengan tahun ini?/ Ore o ... shinjite!/ Atashi wa anta o shinjite. Zutto./ Special for Sakura's birthday./ Hints of NaruSaku. Kinda Canon. One-shot.


"_Tanjoubi omedetou_, Sakura-_chaaaan_~!"

"_Tanjoubi omedetou_, _ne_, _Dekorin_!"

Sebuah senyum lebar ditunjukkan sang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang tengah merayakan ulang tahunnya di sebuah restoran. Sembari berdiri dari tempat duduk, kedua tangannya pun menerima dua kotak dari dua orang berbeda yang ada di hadapannya—kado ulang tahun. Sesungguhnya, Haruno Sakura tidak pernah meminta kado apa pun dari dua orang yang sama-sama berisik tersebut. Tapi kalau mereka sudah menyiapkannya, tidak ada alasan untuk menyia-nyiakannya, bukan?

Selesai meletakkan kedua kotak yang berukuran sedang itu ke atas sebuah meja kayu kecokelatan yang merupakan properti restoran yang ada di dekatnya, Sakura sekali lagi melihat ke arah dua orang yang sedang memandangnya—salah satu berkacak pinggang dan yang lain menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sembari memperlihatkan cengiran lebar.

"_Hontou ni arigatou_, Naruto, Ino."

* * *

><p><strong>KOTOSHI NO TANJOUBI<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic except for fun.**

**For Haruno Sakura's birthday (28 Maret)**

**Warning: Probably rush (buatnya aja ngebut =P)**

* * *

><p>"Yo! Maaf aku terlambat!" sapa seorang <em>Jounin<em> muda yang wajahnya senantiasa ditutup masker berwarna biru gelap. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dalam pose menyapa dan tangan yang lain … seperti biasa, memegang buku kesayangannya. Namun, begitu ia sudah semakin dekat dengan meja tempat tiga shinobi yang jauh lebih muda darinya terduduk nyaman, ia segera memasukkan buku tersebut dan sebagai gantinya sebuah kotak kecil ia keluarkan dari saku rompinya. "_Tanjoubi omedetou_, _na_, Sakura."

Sambil menerima hadiah yang disodorkan Kakashi padanya, Sakura pun menjawab—jawaban yang tidak jauh beda dari jawaban yang ia berikan sebelumnya pada dua rekannya, "Waah! _Arigatou_, _Sensei_!"

Kakashi mengangguk. Belum sampai keempatnya mengambil tempat duduk, Kakashi sudah terlebih dahulu berkomentar.

"Heeemh, kalau merayakan hari semacam ulang tahun, mau tidak mau akan selalu teringat dengan kenangan di tahun-tahun lalu, ya?" ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum hingga matanya tidak lagi terlihat. "Apalagi soal Sasu—ah!"

Walau belum berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dua orang bersurai kuning dan merah muda sudah berjongkok di bawah meja dengan awan hitam yang menghiasi atas kepala mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka tampak bergumam tidak jelas—seakan membisikkan penyesalan atau entah apalah. Kakashi tidak begitu dapat mendengar mereka. Ya, sama seperti hari itu—beberapa bulan yang telah lalu.

"Astaga, topik ini masih topik yang tabu, ya?" ujar Kakashi sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Dan begitu Kakashi menengok ke arah lain, dia bisa melihat sosok lain berambut pirang pucat yang juga berjongkok dengan aura kelam menaungi.

Shimatta_! Aku lupa di sini juga ada pemuja Sasuke lainnya_, batin Kakashi kemudian saat ia melihat tiga orang yang sudah berubah depresi hanya karena dia nyaris salah bicara.

"Hoi, hoi, ayolah kalian. Sampai kapan kalian mau terus terpuruk setiap mendengar kata 'Sasuke'?" bujuk Kakashi. "Lagi pula, harusnya ini hari yang menggembirakan, kan? Nah, Sakura, ayo coba buka kadomu!"

Ketiga orang yang semula terlihat begitu kelam tersebut kini perlahan mendongak ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi berusaha menyunggingkan senyum di balik maskernya agar ketiganya kembali mendapatkan _mood_ yang baik. Entah memang karena senyum itu—yang sesungguhnya sangat diragukan—atau karena tidak mau merusak hari Sakura, Naruto pun menjadi yang pertama kali bangkit. Ia kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri. Dan begitu ketiganya sudah kembali menapak lantai dengan kedua kaki masing-masing, Naruto pun menyunggingkan cengirannya.

"Benar juga. Soal itu kita lupakan dulu. Ulang tahun Sakura-_chan_ harus diisi dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Iya, kan?"

Perlahan, akhirnya Sakura pun tersenyum. Keempat orang itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing mengelilingi meja tempat Sakura meletakkan tiga macam hadiah yang diperuntukkan baginya. Setelah semua terlihat nyaman, pelayan pun dipanggil. Setiap pesanan yang keluar dari mulut keempatnya selesai dicatat dan sembari menunggu, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Wah? _Elbow-band_?" seru Sakura begitu ia berhasil membuka hadiah yang diletakkan dalam sebuah kotak kecil.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kakashi selaku pemberi hadiah.

"Hai!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum semakin lebar. "_Arigatou_, _Sensei_!"

"_Dou itashimashita_."

Begitu Sakura menyingkirkan sisa bungkusan kado dari Kakashi, Ino menceletuk, "Sekarang giliran kado dariku?"

"Iya, iya," jawab Sakura yang sudah melipat _elbow-band_ yang diberikan Kakashi untuknya. Sepasang benda berwarna merah muda lembut itu kemudian diletakkannya di sebelah kiri. Sakura pun menarik kotak lain dari dua kotak tersisa yang berada di tengah meja. Dengan berhati-hati, Sakura mulai membuka bungkusnya. Dan pada akhir pekerjaannya, Sakura menemukan sebuah pita berwarna merah mencolok.

"Benar-benar mengingatkanku akan masa lalu, eh, _Buta-chan_?"

Ino hanya menyeringai sembari menahan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sakura membalas cengiran Ino sebelum gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih. Kini, Sakura sudah hendak beranjak ke kado terakhir—kado dari Naruto—saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyentuh tangannya.

"Eh? Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sembari menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kado dariku … dibukanya nanti saja."

"Hah?"

"Ya?" bujuk Naruto sambil mengatupkan tangannya, dalam pose memohon.

"Wah, wah, hadiahnya apa, nih?" ujar Ino yang malah menunjuk wajah tertarik. Dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum Sakura menyimpan kembali hadiah Naruto, Ino langsung merebut kado tersebut dan menggoyang-goyangkannya—berusaha mengetahui apa isinya dari suara yang ditimbulkan. "Sesuatu yang nakal, eh, Naruto?"

"Ti-ti-tidak! Kata siapa? Jangan seenaknya menuduh kau!"

Ino melempar hadiah itu ke Sakura. "Coba buka sekarang, _Dekorin_?"

Sakura memandang hadiah Naruto sebelum ia menoleh kembali ke arah si pemuda berambut kuning yang kembali memasang wajah memohon.

"_Onegai_~ Sakura-_chan_~…."

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku buka nanti saja."

"_Yatta_! Sakura-_chan_ memang baiiik!"

Berkebalikan dengan Naruto yang tampak ceria, Ino malah memasang wajah tidak terima. Dengan cemberut, ia kemudian berujar, "Huh! Kau tidak seru, _Dekorin_."

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah juluran lidah.

Dan selanjutnya, acara makan-makan siang itu berjalan dengan cukup lancar tanpa ada keributan berarti.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sepulangnya Sakura dari acara makan-makan, ia langsung bergegas pulang. Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura ingin segera sampai di rumah—di kamarnya. Dan alasan itu adalah … satu kado yang tersisa.

Sakura memang memenuhi keinginan Naruto untuk tidak membuka kadonya langsung saat itu juga. Tapi, rasa penasarannya tetap tidak bisa dibendung. Ia sangat ingin tahu apa isi kotak berwarna oranye cerah itu—sampai-sampai Naruto memintanya agar membuka benda itu nanti. Saat ia sedang _sendiri_.

Dan kini adalah saatnya.

Entah mengapa, Sakura jadi berdebar. Mungkin hadiah kali ini akan menjadi hadiah paling luar biasa yang bisa Naruto berikan. Bagaimanapun, tahun-tahun lalu, hadiah yang diberikan pemuda itu adalah sesuatu yang selalu mendekati kata 'kacau'. Ya. _Selalu_.

Jika ditilik sekilas ke masa lalu, Sakura ingat bahwa Naruto pernah memberikannya hadiah dua buah _cup_ ramen. Sangat tidak spesial. Tapi, karena Naruto sudah memberikan makanan yang sangat disukainya sebagai hadiah untuk Sakura, mau tidak mau Sakura berusaha menghargai hadiah tersebut. Ia pun langsung memakannya untuk makan malam. Dan tahu apa yang terjadi? Ya, keesokan harinya Sakura langsung diare! Begitu ia melihat satu _cup_ ramen yang tersisa, tahulah Sakura apa alasannya. Ramen itu sudah kadarluarsa. Lalu, Naruto? Tentu dia tidak selamat begitu saja.

Ah, ada lagi! Sakura tidak ingat pastinya, yang jelas, Naruto pernah memberikannya sepasang boneka yang menggambarkan dirinya dan Naruto yang sedang berciuman. Namun, saking abstraknya boneka tersebut—plus, Naruto lupa mencantumkan nama pengirim—Sakura yang mengira itu adalah boneka guna-guna langsung membuangnya tanpa pikir panjang. Begitu Naruto menanyakan soal hadiah darinya, Sakura pun panik. Dan hari itu, keduanya sampai mencari ke pembuangan sampah akhir untuk menemukan kado dari Naruto. Sayang, hasilnya nihil.

Bukan cuma itu sepertinya—Sakura berusaha mengingat. Betul. Naruto pernah memberikannya sebuah buku Icha-icha! Dan buku laknat itu langsung saja dihancurkan Sakura tepat setelah sang gadis Haruno tersebut mengetahui apa hadiahnya. Membuat Naruto _shock_ dan Kakashi memasang wajah 'Oh-tidak-!-Sayang-sekali-!-Padahal-lebih-baik-untukku-!'

Naruto pernah memberikan hadiah berupa buku lain padanya. Tahu apa bukunya? Buku dengan sampul berwarna hitam itu berjudul, 'Kiat-kiat Membesarkan Payudara dan Bokong'. Buku itu pun segera melayang dan membentuk sebuah benjol yang tidak kecil di kepala Naruto.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin Naruto membeli buku itu atas saran Jiraiya—si _Sennin_ Mesum. Dan Naruto, ia terlalu polos—atau bodoh—sampai-sampai ia menuruti begitu saja semua saran si _Sennin_ Mesum. Yah, itu memang praduga Sakura, tapi cukup masuk akal, bukan?

Lalu, Sakura akhirnya sampai pada pertanyaan berikutnya. Bagaimana dengan tahun ini? Apa Naruto tetap akan memberikannya sesuatu yang aneh? Yang membuat Sakura akan sekali lagi melayangkan sebuah tinjuan padanya?

Dada Sakura berdebar. Naruto yang tadi tampak serius, jadi kemungkinan besar, hadiah ini bukanlah sekadar hadiah main-main biasa.

Satu tarikan terakhir pada kertas pembungkus kado, dan …

Kini saatnya mengetahui hadiah apa itu.

Surat.

Sebuah surat menjadi hal yang pertama Sakura lihat di dalam kado tersebut. Sesaat, Sakura menyingkirkan kotak kado yang semula ia pangku dan ia mulai membuka lipatan surat tersebut.

**_Dear, Sakura-chan,_**

**Maaf kalau aku membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan surat ini, padahal ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, tapi aku merasa, aku harus menyampaikan hal ini padamu.**

**Tanpa terasa, tahun sudah berganti lagi, bukan? Kau kembali bertambah umur. Namun, aku belum juga bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu. Ya. Janji seumur hidup itu, janji membawa Sasuke kembali.**

_Deg_!

_A-apa maksud surat ini? _batin Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya

**Sudah lewat beberapa tahun dan janji itu masih saja menjadi omong besarku. Aku belum bisa menepati janjiku padamu, aku benar-benar merasa menyesal. Sungguh. Aku juga malu pada diriku. Aku selalu berkata bahwa aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis, tapi nyatanya, aku tidak juga berhasil membuatmu tersenyum. Aku **_**belum**_** juga berhasil memberikanmu hal yang paling kauinginkan.**

Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Sakura. Perasaan tidak enak langsung menderanya. Tentu, ia tidak mungkin lupa tentang janji yang dipintanya pada Naruto. Ia-lah yang telah membuat Naruto menanggung janji seumur hidup itu.

**Tapi, melalui surat ini, aku ingin menyatakan determinasiku. Aku tidak akan mundur. Aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke kembali. Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku, karena itulah jalan ninjaku. **_**Dakara**_** …**

Sakura menelan ludah.

_**Ore o shinjite**_**!**

…

Pada akhirnya, air mata itu pun tumpah. Pundak gadis itu bergetar. Matanya pun terpejam—mengingat betapa banyak yang sudah Naruto lakukan untuknya. Pemuda itu tetap di jalurnya. Tidak berubah sedikit pun. Ia tetap memegang janjinya.

Dan itu membuat Sakura merasa sesak.

Naruto selalu mendahulukan kepentingannya. Naruto selalu memikirkannya. Tapi, yang selalu ia pikirkan …

Oh—Sakura merasa sangat jahat. _Sangat, sangat jahat_.

Dengan tangan kirinya, Sakura berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengganggu pandangannya.

Masih ada beberapa baris yang menunggu untuk dibaca.

**Sampai saat itu, aku juga akan berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata yang belum sepantasnya aku katakan padamu, Sakura-**_**chan**_**. Tapi percayalah, aku ini keras kepala. Dan aku **_**tidak akan**_** berubah. Perasaanku tidak akan berubah. Sekarang aku memang tidak akan mengungkapkannya padamu. Tapi, suatu saat, aku pasti akan bisa mengatakannya dengan benar. Kuharap kau juga bersabar untuk yang satu itu.**

"_Ano baka_…." Kini air mata yang sudah surut digantikan sebuah senyum. ** "**Kenapa kau selalu membuat perasaanku naik turun? Di satu sisi, kau selalu membuatku merasa bersalah. Tapi selanjutnya, kau selalu bisa … ukh! _Baka_!"

Dan … bagian akhir surat pun menanti.

**Lalu, hadiahku bukan hanya surat ini, Sakura-**_**chan**_**. Memang, untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa memberimu barang yang sederhana. Tapi, aku tetap berharap kau akan suka dengan hadiah yang sudah kupilihkan untukmu. Aku ingin melihatmu memakainya suatu saat nanti.**

**_Dattebayo ne,_**

**Naruto**

Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Kini tidak ada lagi perasaan sesak yang menggemuruhkan dada. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan awal yang membuat Sakura ingin cepat sampai di kamarnya—ingin tahu.

Diletakkannya surat dari Naruto tadi di atas kasur dan ia pun kembali mengambil kotak yang sempat ia abaikan. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan kanannya mulai merogoh dasar kotak, menemukan suatu benda serupa kain, dan ia pun berhasil menarik keluar sebuah … bikini.

_Kami-sama_ yang baik!

**BIKINI**!

Sakura mematung. Untuk sesaat, ia hanya bisa memandang bikini merah yang sudah diangkat ke depan matanya tersebut dengan wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Perlahan, tangannya yang memegang bikini tampak bergetar. Dan tangan lainnya yang bebas mulai mengepal. Urat kemarahan mulai menunjukkan wujudnya.

Tahun ini pun, Naruto dipastikan tidak akan selamat tanpa tulang rusuk yang patah minimal satu atau wajah yang bonyok.

_Let's pray for_ Naruto.

*****OWARI(?)*****

* * *

><p>Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura! XDD<p>

Yah, demikianlah hadiah ultah buat Sakura yang saya kebut buatnya. Idenya udah ada dari kapan padahal. Tapi, yah … salahkan rasa malas saya sehingga saya buatnya bener-bener mepet waktu. Bukan mepet malah, dibuat tepat di hari ultahnya. Hahaha.

Sedikit pengertian kosakata Jepang yang nyempil di penpik:

- Shimatta : damnit.

- Dakara, ore o shinjite : so, believe me

- Kami-sama : God

- Atashi wa anta o shinjite. Zutto : I believe in you. Always

Okay, saya tahu, sih, fanfic yang ini kayaknya cukup banyak kekurangan. Tapi yang jelas, semoga fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Well, langsung aja, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan minna-san tentang fic ini. Arigatou sebelumnya~

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**

* * *

><p><strong>***OMAKE***<strong>

"A-auuhh … sakit, nih, Sakura-chan~."

"Salahmu sendiri! Otakmu mikir apa, sih? Selalu saja memberi hadiah yang aneh-aneh!"

"Aku cuma berpikir, Sakura-_chan_ pasti akan cantik sekali dalam balutan bikini itu. Hehehe."

Sesaat, rona merah mendominasi wajah Sakura. Tapi selanjutnya, sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Mesum!"

Naruto hanya bisa meringis. Tapi, seakan teringat sesuatu, pemuda itu kemudian berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, suratku sudah dibaca, Sakura-chan?"

_Deg_!

"Surat apa?" tanya Sakura sembari menyentuh tas kecil yang ada di bagian belakang roknya. Ia kemudian menarik keluar suatu kertas kecil dan kemudian meremasnya dalam kepalan tangan.

"Eh? Surat yang kumasukkan bersama dengan bikini itu?"

"Oh … sudah kubuang!"

"A-apa?" Naruto tampak terkejut.

"Apa? Kau berharap aku mau membacanya setelah aku melihat bikini yang kauberikan?" ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu dan berbalik memunggungi Naruto. "Memangnya ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Yah … lumayan, sih. A-aku cuma mau bilang agar kau per-per-per…."

"Oh, Inoo! _BUTA-CHAN_! HEEI!"

Sekilas, Sakura menarik tangan Naruto sekilas dan menyelipkan sesuatu di dalamnya dengan cepat. Gadis itu kemudian berlari menjauhi Naruto untuk menghampiri sang sahabat berambut pirang pucat yang tampak sedang memindahkan pot-pot berisi bunga di depan rumahnya. Tidak dipedulikannya Naruto yang kini mematung—seakan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Masih bergeming di tempatnya, Naruto yang perlahan sudah mulai berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya kini terfokus pada surat kecil yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Dibukanya kertas yang tampak kucel itu.

Dan sekali lagi, Naruto mematung. Terlalu terkejut dengan beberapa kata yang tertera di surat itu.

_**Atashi wa anata o shinjite. Zutto.**_

**.**

**.**

**.  
>***HONTOU NI OWARI***<strong>


End file.
